


Insecure

by buffymysavior



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Riley, Mentioned Lucaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffymysavior/pseuds/buffymysavior
Summary: Riley's insecurities about Lucas and Maya bubble to the surface again after the triangle is ended. What does Lucas say to assure her he doesn't like Maya?





	Insecure

Riley slammed her laptop shut, pushing all her books to the side. Neither her or Lucas were sure of what to say at this point. The bakery was empty, and the two had stayed behind to finish their homework. It was late, much too late to be doing this, especially here with him. "Why did you say yes to her?" Riley finally asked, folding her hands in her lap. The question came out so quietly it scared him. Riley Matthews was a lot of things: bubbly, dramatic, talkative, but never quiet unless something was really wrong.    
  
"Because she's my friend," Lucas replied simply. "Why is this such a big deal?"   
  
"Because Maya and I are always partners!" Riley explained, raising her voice. "It doesn't make sense to me why she would ask for you to be her partner and not me."    
  
"She only asked me because I know a lot about the subject. Are you sure it's nothing more than that?" Lucas pressed. He had a feeling that this was about something more than who Maya was partners with for a science project.   
  
Riley’s eyes shifted her eyes to her lap. "Why did you choose me, huh?" Lucas put a hand on her arm, knowing that this was about her insecurities. Riley stood up, and his arm fell back to his side.    
  
"Do you really think that I would leave you for Maya?" Lucas wondered, standing up to match her height. He knew that this had been building for a while, but being partners with her best friend had been the final blow.   
  
"Why wouldn't you?" Riley replied, eyes wide and lips pursed. "I know how people see me, Lucas. People think I'm goofy and klutzy and naive. And maybe I am." She paced in front of him, hands clasped at her waist. "I just don't understand why you would want someone like me when you're you and you could have my beautiful, blonde, fireball of a best friend."    
  
Lucas grasped her hands, stopping her anxious movements. "Riley...," he whispered, trying to calm her down. How didn't she see that she was the one he had always cared about? That he would choose Riley every time, over anyone?   
  
"Of course you guys being partners is a big deal to me," she mumbled, not looking him in the eyes. "You were stuck between us for months. It was so hard for you to choose between us. If it was really me you wanted, shouldn't you have picked me the moment I was a choice?"   
  
Each word was like a stab to his heart. He knew that the triangle had been hard on all of them, but he had never realized that it had created this. This monster inside her that whispered lies in her ear. He didn't know that it had completely destroyed the hope she had for them.   
  
Riley finished speaking as Lucas held her hands. "Why do you even like me?"   
  
Lucas dropped his hands in defeat. How could she not see how amazing she was? "I don't like you."    
  
Riley's eyes looked so hopeless. She stifled a sob. "You don't?"   
  
Lucas shook his head, smiling. "I don't like you because I love you. I love the way that you see the good in the world despite all the evil, and the way you believe in things you can't see. I love that you always find hope and optimism in the worst situations, and how you would do anything for your friends. I love how you believe in me, and you saw past the person I used to be. I love that you love your friends so fiercely, and that you're goofy and happy, and that your favorite color is purple, and that you love bunnies. I love you, Riley, for you."   
  
Riley's smile had gradually grown with each word. "You really do?"   
  
He laughed at her cute question. "Do I need to scream it from the rooftops to make you believe me?" He cupped his hands around his mouth. "I love Riley Matthews," he mock-yelled. He looked back at her with a goofy grin.   
  
She giggled, folding her fingers with his. "I'm sorry I get so insecure, Lucas. Sometimes it's hard to believe we're together after all we've been through."   
  
Lucas wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck. "I'm not going to leave you, Riley," he whispered.    
  
She buried her face into his shoulder. "Hey Lucas?"   
  
He smiled, pulling back from their embrace to look at her. "Yeah?"   
  
She lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I love you, too."   
  
Lucas's smile quirked up even wider and he grabbed her around the waist, whirling her into a circle. She giggled as he put her back down on the ground, pulling her into a kiss. "I'm glad," he grinned when they parted.


End file.
